


Training a Spy

by orphan_account



Series: Training the Team [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Multi, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women were rare among mercenaries, nearly nonexistent.  So when a rookie is a added to the team, it comes as a surprise.  Not only is she a woman, she is training to be perhaps one of the most lethal members of the team: a Spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training a Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm a little rusty, but here goes nothing. Feel free to give constructive criticism.

"There has been an addition to your ranks!"

Every man in the base looked up from what they were doing. They weren't missing anybody; the last time someone was replaced was when the old Medic had been left with a permanent injury that Respawn wouldn't fix. That had been over two years ago, though. There was no need for a replacement for anyone. 

The Announcer's voice echoed when she next spoke. "ETA: two hours. Rank: Spy!"

Eight pairs of eyes, two hidden behind goggles and one behind orange tinted sunglasses, settled on the Frenchman. Was the Spy being replaced? His contract hadn't expired, and he was fine. What was happening?

Right now,though, they had to worry about getting things ready for the newbie, pulling a bed into a spare room, and setting up an extra space at the already overcrowded table. Grumbles could be heard about how "I am competent enough, thank you!"and "We don't need new Spy. Spy is credit to team."

The time passed quickly, busy as the mercenaries were, and when there were less than five minutes left, the team gathered outside in silence. 

As usual, Scout was the first to break the silence. "Well? Where's da new guy?" 

His question answered itself seconds later, when the sound of footsteps became obvious. The team turned toward the source-

-only to stare in surprise. They had been expecting a man, just like everyone else on the base. No, the new addition to the team was a woman.

She was young, even more so than the Scout. A tiny little thing, maybe five feet tall, maybe a little less. Her black hair was in a bun, her bangs held back by a headband the same shade as her shirt. Black boots covered her small feet, and, much like the man she was rumored to be replacing, wore a mask that partially hid her face, though hers was a masquerade-like mask.

"Hey. I'm your new Spy, apparently? Didn't think I'd be the only girl here." Her voice was somewhat loud, and, resting her bag on the ground, she leaned on it. Brown eyes skipped over the group. "Wow. I've gotten warmer welcomes from police than you."

"Pleasure to meet you, but I have a question. Are you replacing me?"

Spy sounded somewhat pissed. Of course, the girl didn't blame him- if she thought she was being replaced, she would have been angry too. "Nah. You're fine. The Administrator said something about being trained to be an actual Spy? By the way, that other team got someone too. A Heavy, I think. She was big."

Medic and Heavy exchanged glances. "Ah, Mädchen, are you sure it vas a Heavy? Perhaps you were mistaken. "

"Oh, right, because they need a six and a half foot tall girl for a Medic. Totally. And said giant medic is going to carry around a weapon half her size. Totally." The Spy crossed her arms, looking at the doctor. "Because that's obviously- "

"Enough!"

The elder Spy had a harsh voice that demanded attention, when he wanted it to. His steel colored eyes bored into the girl. "I am training nobody, least of all someone with such obvious disregard for her team!"

"Well, you'll just have to discuss that with the Administrator, won't you! Now, if someone would show me my room, it would be appreciated!" With that, she deftly brushed past him. 

Fuck that guy.


End file.
